Notte Cercatore
by LadyLuck16
Summary: The Tenrou back 4 years after the black dragon attack (not 7 years) however, Natsu along his cat, Happy, disappear without any note nor said. 5 years later, someone create a guild which is not a official guild nor a dark guild. That someone is Natsu. But why? What actually happen to him all this time? Please read...
1. Chapter 1 - Untold

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I hope you guy love this..**

**Title: Notte Cercatore (Night Seeker)  
**

**Summary: The tenrou team return back 4 years later (not 7 years) however, without anything to said, Natsu along with Happy left the guild. Their reason, remain a secret. 5 years later, Natsu create a guild but for what reason? And what actually happen with him over past 5 years?  
**

**Pairing : still thinking but I think it will be like love triangle or just normal pair.**

* * *

Capitolo 1 - Indicibile (untold)

Fiore, X793..

A young guy, pink hair, wearing a black, close sleeveless jacket with bandages around his arm and wearing black, fingerless glove that has a silver metal on both of his hand (almost like Gajeel's glove only different a bit), he also wearing his normal white knee-length trouser with black boot. His scarf is around his open collar and also a black cape around him. However, there is a bandage on his eye. Is he blind? As he lying on the grass, felt the wind at his face.

"What is it, Happy?"he ask as a blue cat landing next to him."Natsu, Lena and the other are looking for you"Happy look sad as Natsu patted his head."Alright then, They sure can't let me rest a while"Natsu giggle a bit."Of cause they worried! You the guild master and their leader"Natsu stand up as Happy jump on his arm and Natsu carrying him.

"Hey Happy, do you think they just pity me or really look at me as their leader?"Natsu ask as he walks."What are you talking about Natsu? They really looked up to you and always looked at you as their leader even if you..."Happy look away. Can beard to look at Natsu. He knows he the reason Natsu became like that."Don't be hard on yourself, Happy. I know what you thinking even if I can't see. I don't blame you but still, losing my eye is not a bad thing then losing a friend"Natsu patted Happy head again. He knows Happy is crying.

"But Natsu.." "If I lose you that time, what will I do? Crying? Lose my mind? Destroyed so I will be satisfied? I don't think so. True, I sad that I'm can't see but it's not even your fault. I will take my revenged on those who did this to us"Natsu hold Happy tightly as Happy smile with tear.

"Natsu! Happy! There you guy are!"a young lady, long dark blue hair, with ocean blue eye, she wearing a blue waistcoat with white collar shirt with red ribbon as a tie. White short pant with light ocean blue socks and dark boots. She also wearing black wristband and like Natsu, a black cape around it with a logo with it. The logo of her guild is shape of a crescent moon with four orb. Each orb place at every direction, North, West, South and East. She scold both Natsu and Happy.

"You should stop with your sudden disappear habit. Everyone is worried about you, Natsu"she scold."Lena, you worried about me to much"Natsu patted her head."Stop treating me like a cat!" "But you not a cat" "Happy is the cat" "Of cause he is a cat!" "Am I a cat too" a young pink cat pulling Lena's cape. Looking too innocent."You really are cruel, Lena" "Lena cruel" "What DID I do?!"Lena confusing as Happy and Natsu high five because making Lena, dizzy once again."Let's go back"Natsu and Happy walks away as Lena and her pink cat following them in confusing state.

* * *

Fairy Tail, X793...

It's has been 5 years now since they return from Tenrou Island, 5 years holds the title as the strongest guild. But also, 5 years, no, 4 years and 3 month since Natsu left the guild. The guild is not like it use to be. Sure they sometime fight, sometime party and sometime trouble cause them but without Natsu, if felt like so empty.

Everyone has their own life now. Like, Juvia finally dating the man of her dream, Gray. Lucy is in her usual life in the guild. Erza has a hard time covering her relationship with Jellal because, you know, he still on the Magic Council list, but don't worry, everyone don't know she dating him except her teammates, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Charla. Wendy on the other hand is like Lucy while Romeo is like Juvia now, hoping Wendy notices his feeling for her but sadly she don't know. Gajeel and Levy relationship, well, pretty good although they still didn't admitted they have a crush on each other (but they look pretty cute).

Laxus is still his old self even if he is now part of Fairy Tail back. Cana is drinking as usual while her father is travelling around the world but he something visit his guild. Mira is not back at her old work as a model in Weekly Sorcerer while Elfman is about to get married with Evergreen (yet they still argue with love all the time). Lisanna, odd and weirdly dating with Bixlow (Sorry Lisanna). Master is as usual.. While everyone in the guild, still the same life.

"We back"Lucy, Erza, Gray Wendy and Charla return from their work."How did it go, Lucy-nii?"Romeo ask Lucy."Well, not so great but we managed to complete it"Lucy sit and slam her face on the table. Tired as usual."Does everyone cause trouble again?"Mira ask her."Well, Gray almost frozen everyone, Erza and Wendy almost destroyed half of the town while my spirit.. I can said no more. At least the mayor of that town give us half of the reward but it still not enough to paid up my rent"Lucy sighed heavily.

"Cheer up Lucy, you will do it better next time"Levy cheer her up."Yeah"she look down as Mira put a glass of water next to her left hand."Hey Lucy do you remember, when we return from Tenroujima, you guy shocked the whole world at Dai Mato Enbu, 5 years ago"Lucy stare then remind her.

"Yeah, you can see at everyone face when our leftover member change in to a group of wizard wearing a cape. They almost call us cheater"Lucy and Levy laugh."Ironic. I missed that time. Even.."he remembering someone. Natsu. Yes, she missed Natsu and his blue cat, Happy. Then, all of the sudden, The guild's door open. Gajeel and Lily enter the guild.

"You guy back"Levy greet them with joy."How did it go?"Master as he look at Gajeel. Gajeel T'ch."Those guy just pain in my ass. They knew our presence but I managed to get some info about some of them"Gajeel sit at the bar chair as he drink a mug of beer."Those guy? What you asking him to do, Gramps?"Gray as he heard they conversation."I see.."Master sighed.

"They did said something about I never thought I heard that name again.."Gajeel sighed as everyone look at him.

_"They said something about 'Salamander'..."_

* * *

Natsu is watching the kids playing with his friend. It remind him during Fairy Tail. He missed them. But he have no choice. He want to meet them but he don't know what they will response at his condition now. He is blind. Most people thinks he is. He is blind right? No one knows. He felt the wind blowing. As Happy and Lena girl with her cat comes.

"Nat-kun"Lena call him."We about to leave now"Happy fly to him."Yeah. Let's go. By now Ron already there"Natsu giggle."Next place, City of Beyond, Rafflesia city"the pink cat reminds him."Rafflesia City? The old city that hide the most variable orb. But also the most scariest city. Let's go there"and they left. To the Rafflesia City. The Old City of Beyond.

TO BE CONTINUE!

* * *

**Yeah, how was it. Not so good but I try. This is some information.  
**

** Rafflesia**

**Rafflesia is a parasitic flowering plant and you can found it at southeast Asia. The size of Rafflesia is a bout more than 100 centimeter in diameter and it weigh is about 10 kg or more. Yes the flower is very big but the flower smell like a dead body. That's why some call it as corpse flower. If you what to know more about this flower, check on the internet. **

** Notte Cercatore**

**Mean Night Seeker in Italian. I don't tell much about this in first chapter but I tell you in here. This guild is form from former Fairy Tail's member, Natsu Dragneel, who disappear 4 years ago. In just 4 years, he was able to recruit some member. They also an independence guild since they often not or lazy to follow the rule. This guild remain untold for now..**

**Next Chapter : Incognita (Unknown)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Unknown

**Chapter 2.. I not sure what I will write but hopefully is better and maybe a bit too long..**

* * *

**Capitolo 2 :Incognita (unknown) **

**Somewhere on Fiore**

A young guy, orange haired, golden eye, wearing a sleveless jacket with open collar along with his inner t-shirt. His arm was cover with bandage and also wearing a fingerless glove. He also wear long trouser with dark boots. His body is slim yet a bit muscular. He has a star shape earring on his left eye and wearing the same hood cape like Natsu and Lena. He sighed as he laying and look at the starry sky.

"Lonely, Ron?"a young lady, light orange with curly haired, wearing a orange with black stripe, long, furry coat with black collar and dark bikini. She also wore a knee-length skirt with light colored sock with dark boots"Tina? What is it?"he ask while the lady is sit next to him and look at the starry sky."What a beautiful night. I wonder if you can see my stupid brother's star"she smile.

"I didn't recalled asking you out from the spirit world"he sighed. Tina is a spirit and Ron is her owner. He hold the key of the Hunter, Tigress aka Tina. While her so called 'brother' is Leo aka Loke."A strong spirit like me can easily open the gate even with out my master magic"she pride about her self."True but I heard your brother is a playboy"he change the subject.

"Don't change the subject and yes that stupid lion is an idiot playboy"she scold."What actually our first subject anyway?"he ask and Tina look away. Shown that she lose to her master once again."Aren't you afraid, Ron?"Tina ask as Ron look at her."Afraid? Why should I? I have you and the other spirit. I also have my boss, Lena and the other. Why should I?"He answer with a smile. Tina on the other hand, pinching Ron's cheek.

"What is that for?"He yelled. Tina laugh."You two should stop already"then a guy. Wearing a hood like Ron's cape."I should return now. Summon me if you found my idiot brother's master"then she disappear."What is it, Rio?"Ron ask his friend, Rio who is almost the same height or maybe a bit taller than Ron.

"Mina found a good place to stay until morning"He inform him as Ron follow him to the place."One more thing. Aria predict that we maybe unite with the others and Natsu-sama one or two weeks later. Until then, we should arrived at Rafflesia City before the other is"Ron sighed but smile."I see. then"

* * *

Magnolia..

Erza is currently walking at Magnolia as she recalled what Gajeel said..

**Flashback**

_"Salamander? You mean Natsu? You know Natsu is?"Everyone kept saying the same thing."Calm down"Master yelled as he annoyed the noise."He said he heard someone talking about Natsu not saw Natsu"and all quiet._

_"I'm not sure. I just finish my job with Lily so we took a drink at some bar. I care less about what my surrounding is saying until one person sit next to me.."he stop to take a deep breath."Well that guy is strange enough he wearing a dark cape with a weird logo on it"Lily told them about the guy they saw._

_"Then I heard a woman, call someone by 'Natsu'. Well you can image what was my reaction was"Gajeel drink his beer as the other wonder."Did you follow him?"Levy ask."Sadly, that strange guy stop us from following him. I can tell he very strong because he able to defect us in just small blade"They all surprised. No wonder Gajeel was pissed off._

_"You lose by one small blade"Gray tease."If you want to know, just that one small blade, he can destroyed a huge bar without any damage"Gray shut his mouth. No way just that small blade can destroyed a bar like Lily said._

_"What kind of logo did you see?"Laxus ask as he recalled a logo thing."I'm not sure but all I know it a shape of crescent moon"they all look each other."There about 21 or more a guild with that kind of symbol"Mira give a bit of fact."Then, we should check on every symbol that was told by Gajeel. This may be our only change to find Natsu and Happy"They look each other and agreed._

_"Then we should start now. The faster the better"_

_"Juvia will do her best"_

_"I finally get a chance to kick his ass after all this years"_

_"Natsu.. Right, I sure you out there"_

_"I wonder is he find?"_

_"He will be okay. He is Natsu"_

_"Yeah"_

_Everyone is all exciting. They finally got a hit on Natsu and Happy. Else all is looking exciting, Erza on the hand still thinking about Natsu. Why he left the guild with happy? Did he join an other guild? Is he okay? Many question and worried on her mind._

**End the Flashback.**

Erza sighed. _There is no point on thinking if you know where he is._ Erza look at the moon. Tonight the moon is crescent moon. _A beautiful night. _She seems relax now. Then he remember her time with Natsu. Since the first day they met until the last time they met. She remember when she heard that Natsu and Happy when on the work with out her, Gray or Lucy.

_Now that I think about it, what actually happen to Natsu and Happy that fateful day during there mission?_ Erza remember. That day, Erza did read something about Natsu job. Pi.. Lo... That it."Pilostyles Forest. That were burn by huge fire. That it, there must be a clue about Natsu there"She confident but the same she must make sure is the same location that Natsu's last job before he disappear.

On next day..

"Natsu's last job?"Mira shake her head."Yeah, I wonder if you still have it?"Erza ask and Mira nodded as she when searching at the old request."Why you ask for it, Erza-san?"Wendy asked as everyone is searching for the crescent logo but sadly they still did found it.

"Man, all of it is not what I saw"Gajeel pissed as he eating his and the other still spin their head as they keep looking on what's Gajeel saw. "Here you are. Natsu's last job"Mira handed the request as Erza read."I thought so. Natsu did went to Pilostyles forest"Wendy and the others look at Erza."It that the forest that was burn by a huge fire?"Levy recalled reading it.

"Went I think about, why did there is a huge fired?"Lucy remember reading it on the newspaper 4 years ago."Yeah. I can't be Natsu because he normally ate 'them'"By them, Lisanna mean the huge fire."Up until now, no one knows what cause the fire"Mira add as Erza curios about it. If Natsu, he already eating it the flame already.

Then, master return from the meeting."Welcome back master"Mira greet as Master sighed."It's look like, searching Natsu have to wait"everyone wide their eye."It's seem the council want us to take down one of negro alliance. Phantom Rose"everyone shocked. Phantom Rose. There said they like the beast in the beauty looks.

"They have cause a lot of trouble and already destroyed 25 guild in passed 5 years"master sigh as Erza and the other look worry and scared."I already select to those will go"master look at everyone of them."Erza, you will lead the team" ".. Understood, master" "Gray!" "Finally some action" "Lucy!" "Me?" "Gajeel" "Alright! I start to geting bored if I didn't been called" "Wendy" "I do my best" "Finally, Laxus, you go" "Can't be help then"they all agree (although Lucy didn't)."You will team up with Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth. The council believes they number is high. Your location is..."Master take a deep breath.

_"..Rafflesia City, the old city of beyond.."_

* * *

Natsu, wakes up, as he is now on the train. His 'sickness' still there but not as worst as he use to during he in Fairy Tail."Natsu, are your okay?"Happy ask because he knows Natsu is a bit shocked even he didn't shown. Lena and her cat already a sleep. Natsu pat Happy's head."I'm fine. I just a dream"he smile.

"A dream?"Happy repeat."Yeah a dream. During Pilostyles Forest.."Happy immediately look away. Covering from showing his tear."I know you are cry Happy" "I'm not crying.."Happy wipe his tear."That place contain many memories..."Natsu cover his mouth as he feel like to puke."It has been long time since I flt like this"he giggle a bit.

"Natsu.."Happy look at him, sadly."Strangely, I started to missed our old days at Fairy Tail. If Erza was here, she will punch my stomach and let my head on her thigh"they smile."I missed everyone. Wendy, Lucy, Gray and even Charla"both look at the window. It's already night and the moon is beautiful.

"Rafflesia City.."Happy said silently."The City of Beyond. I sure we_ found_ something there"he smile.

_"Something that so variable that is.."_

_TO BE CONTINUE..._

* * *

**Chapter 2 already done. If you noticed, I used the same name at my other Fanfic, Recording Event. I only use some of it because I was too lazy to create another occ and I can't think about the appearance too. So if it's not that burden, can you guy give me some occ? I really help me in this story. I just want their name, appearance, magic, guild mark location and their personalities of cause. It really helps me a lot. Thanks for reading and info time.  
**

**Pilostyles Forest:  
**

**Pilostyles is a type a wildflower and parasite plant. I not about it but you can check on the internet. In this Fic. Pilostyles Forest grown many type and rare plant however, it was burn by a huge flames. 4 years had past, and only 50 percent of the damage is still in the covering. It also the last place Natsu when before he disappear with Happy.**

**Negro Alliance:**

**Negro mean black in Italian. Negro Alliance is almost like Balam alliance but different. Unlike Balam Alliance, Negro Alliance is far worst than them. They cold, cruel, heartless and merciless. One of them is Phantom Rose. They are 5 guild in that Alliance but only that revived.**

**Next Chapter : Storia Dal Passato (story from the past)  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Piece of the past

**Chapter 3! I actually write this because I still stress about my other fanfic.. One more thing, I think I written a different chapter's title because the current one is wrong but please ignored it okay... Thank you for your kind fro reading this.  
**

**P/s:I want to express my self about the FT ch.326. That Chapter is damned hurt my heart! Rogue become a very cruel and evil person and Natsu lose (and almost) being kill by Rogue. One more thing, Why Rogue kill his own friend, Sting? I got a feeling there something happen that cause he like that! And why Lucy suddenly want to close the door? That's all**

* * *

**Capitolo 3 - Pezzo di Passato (Piece of the past)  
**

**Natsu POV**

_"Happy.. we have to go now.."a voice of a woman. I knew that voice."I can't leave Natsu! Natsu please wake up"a small palm, shaking me. I heard them but all I see is nothing, empty and darkness. It's all cover with black. I try to move my hand but it's so hurt that I can only move a bit._

_"Lena. Lena. His hand is moving!"a small voice, call her friend."Yeah you right. He still alive. We have to take him far from this forest!"I felt someone is moving me. Like someone is carried me. Who is it?"We have to go now! They on our tail now!" a voice of a guy, so loud. Like he near me. I can feel my hand are around someone and I also heard so many footstep. Am I on the move?"You sure you can carried him, Ron?! Your leg.."so he is the one who carried me. I didn't knew._

_"It does not matter! I can't let my friend died! We have to get out from here!"he yelled. I didn't knew what happen to use. Strangely, I feel so hot. I'm a fire dragon slayer and I rarely or maybe never felt so heated like this. It very hot."Dammit! those guy are insane! Burning this innocent forest!"the girl sound angry."I guess I have to use my water to do this.."she soung like she sighed. _

_"But they maybe knew the path we go?!"I heard the voice that I knew. Happy. He sound worried."Then, we have to use other way. I know the way. Follow me"the guy carried move faster than he is before. Strong. Even an injures on his leg. I felt so useless. They or mostly, we in danger and I can't even help. Useless me! My body is hurting. Like a large of torn striking me. What happen to me?  
_

_"Natsu, hang in there! We will save you! Don't died on us!"I heard Happy. I can tell he is on my right ear and also crying. "Don't... said it... li... like I'm... going.. to..di..ed.."The pain is killing me but I somehow, I can heard Happy and the others relief about me."Natsu, we going to get you out of here"Happy said. I just nodded softly._

_"Natsu, you going to survived! After all, you promised us don't you! You will not died!"the guy the carried me, said."We will get out from this Pilostyles Forest! We will.."_

_"We will going to be together right"_

* * *

Normal POV

"Natsu! Wake up!"Natsu wake up in a shock as Lena and the others look."We about to arrived at our next destination. There we going to meet with Aaron and Jul-san"Lena inform him."I see.."he sighed."You being sleeping for quite sometime now, Natsu. Are you okay?"Happy worried.

"I'm fine"he answer short."But you sweating. I know you have motion sickness problem but I can tell that's not the reason for you to be sweating"Lena scold as Natsu place his hand covering his mouth."I think I going to puke"as they thought. His motion sickness still there. It took him few minutes to recover."Lena you make Natsu sick again" "Treat him, Lena" "I didn't do any thing and you backing him up, Mimi"Lena sighed.

"I'm fine now"He sighed as he look at the train window."It is about Pilostyles Forest?"Happy said and Natsu just nodded."Strange. During that incident at that forest, All I remember that I have a job at that forest and meet Lena and Ron. Then we were attacked by a dark guild. But I can't remember who they are, how they like and what happen to us. All I remember I blind and..." "That Enough!"Lena yelled as Natsu shocked.

"Natsu! you shouldn't recalled that incident! We will defect them and punished them for what they did! I sure of it"Lena seems a bit sad but still hyper."But I got a feeling that was something. Something that I don't remember"He sighed. Lena and the exceeds quiet. They seems to know what actually happen during Pilostyles Forest.

_Natsu.. Please forgive us. I can't tell you for now. Please wait to a prefect time, Natsu.  
_

* * *

Somewhere in the forest.

There a unique house. It's a tree like Edolas Fairy Tail's base only this one has a huge garden. In there, a young girl, brown curly hair and a flat hat, along a cat on her shoulder, she look at the sky. The wind blow to her face softly."This is so bored"she babbling as she felt bored.

"Uhh.."a girl. Same old as the hat girl, has a beautiful maroon hair."What is it, Kana?"The hat girl ask."Mr. crimson don't wanna bloom"the scarlet hair girl point at a rose. Crimson rose."This rose? Was it a special rose or something?"then a guy, brown haired with a headphone on his ear. He is staring at the crimson rose."It's has been 4 mouth.." "actually is years because we odd" ".. still won't bloom"the scarlet girl childishly sulked for no reason.

"Come to thing of it, was this rose is from that 'half-dead-guy' four years ago?"the hat girl recalled."I think so. Is very rare to see a flower that didn't bloom"he look at the two girls."The flower will bloom when the 'owner' also bloom"then a silver-haired guy with glasses along a black cat appear.

"Huh?!"the three of them didn't understand the older guy."Which mean, we have to wait until it bloom" "I don't think that's it's meaning" "I agree" "Sound to different"three of them disagree the meaning of his word. He sighed. "I have a favor to ask, young lady"he look at the hair girls."Me?" "Yes, mind if you and the other gathering something for me. It's quite dangerous and since you being lazy around the house, it's about time you take a walk the world"he ask and scold her at the same time.

"Fine! Kana and the other will follow me and what is it you want?"she look unhappy."It's a bit far but it is inside of some place." "That place is..."

"_Rafflesia City, in there, lays something very variable but there is more than that"_

_TO BE CONTINUE!_

* * *

**Me: YEAH! FINISH! I thought I want to made a flashback about what happen to Natsu during Pilostyle forest but I still not sure most of it so I made the flashback during he become blind and sorry if this chapter is short. At the last part, is about my creation guild, Black Wolves! Some info about them and thank you for reading it  
**

**Black Wolves:**

**They hunt together and some of them are known as killer but no one can track them. In this Fic, they not a official guild or legal guild to made it sound right. I can't spoils about them but I can said one thing. One of them is a wish granter (someone who can grant people wish but have to paid in something. Like Yuuko in XxxHolic. Love that anime)**

**Next Chapter: Incontrare dal destino (meet by fate)**


	4. Chapter 4 - meet by fate

**Me: Sorry for long update. I was busy with my school and here the forth chapter. I hope it's good and please review and comment about this chapter. Thank you**

* * *

**Capitolo 4 - Incontrare dal Destino (Meet by fate) **

Somewhere in Fiore, lays a beautiful city. It's called Aquana City. It's big and beautiful. It also famous for aquatic creatures and the beautiful design of the deep sea. It also has the most beautiful sea and the prefect place to go on holiday. It also famous because of its food, outfit and the price on it. There also a huge clock tower that shine in night sky and it's really beautiful.

In that city, a young pink haired guy, alone, walking along the road with many people with it. He care less about his surrounding. He hide his face with the hooded and silent all the time. Some look at him while some busy talking to each other.

"So this Aquana City felt like? It very, luxuriously"Carla fly next to young dark blue hair girl. She wearing the city's outfit which is sea blue sleeveless shirt, sky blue skirt, long sock and blue sandal. Her hair ties into two pony-tail that tied with blue rebel."Yeah, I wish Natsu-san and Happy is here. They will love this city"Wendy remember her lost friend. Wondering if they here with them. She sure they will love it.

As Carla and Wendy is busy walking and looking around the city, a hooded figure walks pass-through them. Wendy pick up a scent. A scent that she very familiar with it. Wendy turn around and saw a black hooded figure walking even further from them."What is it, Wendy?"Carla ask as she notices her partner acting."It's nothing. I thought I scent something"Wendy look down. She thought he is here.

"Wendy..."Carla look at Wendy and it's clear her face look a bit disappoint. Wendy sighed and back to her happy face. She don't want to make her friend worries about her."We should go. I thought I should buy something to the lady who brought this clothes to me. Let's go, Carla"Wendy said while Carla only nod at her. As they when looking for a good shop, the hooded figure hide at the near alley that is near to Carla and Wendy. He smile as he look at the shining moon."Wendy... You grow so well now. I hope to see you again"he grin as he walks away in the dark.

* * *

Another part of the city. A blonde haired girl, ties her hair into a sparky pony-tail, wearing a white waist coat, a white top with a blue heart on the center, wearing skinny short with long dark socks and black boots. She along her other female friend, scarlet haired, wearing a Heart Kreuz new armor, blue skirt with long socks and black boots. They currently walking at some market, selling some cool magic item.

"It's been a while since we had a chance to actually having this kind of time"Erza looks at some shop."Yay, we had been in 3 armor shop now. Just what are you looking for, Erza?"Lucy sighs. True, it's been a long time they got a time for rest. They always busy looking for Natsu and Happy. They worried.

As they continue looking a good armor shop, a hooded figure with other two hooded figure which is about Carla size just get out from some shop."That owner was very kind to give use 50% off from their original price. This city just so cool. Maybe we should come again"a voice of a woman joy as she look at the thing she bought.

"Lena, first you buy for someone you never knew" "and now you bought a beg of sweet bun. And there 40 bun too" the two exceeds look at Lena who is enjoying eating the bun."I do what ever I want! More importantly, where is Natsu anyway? Should he with us?"Lena ask in her innocent face."He left us the moment we arrived here"the blue cat sighs.

"Then Let's go finding him"She walks as she eat her second bun."She really is simple-headed and no sense of surrounding" "I agree" "I heard you two mumbling about me again"she yelled and the two exceeds fly to her. At the same time, Lucy heard a familiar name and voice. She was just entering a shop when Lena and the two cat get out from the shop or bakery? Maybe.

"What's wrong Lucy?"Erza ask as she notices Lucy's acting."Oh, I thought I just here Happy but maybe I just imagination"Lucy look at Erza as she continue looking at the clothes. She sure she heard Happy's voice but there also another two unfamiliar voice. Who was that voice? or maybe it really her imagination. As Lucy continue to help Erza and that the same time, help her self to find some new clothes

* * *

On the eastern part of Aquana City,

A young man, has a messy raven hair, wearing a white coat, black shirt , blank long pant and dark shoes. He has a bandage on his neck. It's from his previous work. Luckily he still a live. He currently walking and eating a fried squid. He look at the market he currently in. Then he sighs.

"How long you going to following me Juvia?"He look at the bushes and a young woman, wearing a blue Russian winter outfit, long dark boots, slowly shown her self."Juvia, just worries about Gray-sama and... and.."As usually, Juvia stalking her beloved Gray. Gray knows his 'girlfriend' habits because he once caught her stalking him long ago. He thought if he actually 'going out' with her, she will stop but guess not. Well, that make him more dizzy and happy a bit. Gray hand his fried squid to Juvia.

"Want some? It's good ya know"Gray said as Juvia accept it with her happy-love face."Gray-sama.." "Just what you think you doing?!"Gray grin in unhappy way as Juvia almost drops the fried squid."Lyon? Just what you doing here?" Gray ask as he look at his old friend. White (I think) spark haired with annoying expression on him."You giving a woman that you ate?! Just what with your head?" "We always like that"Gray point at Juvia and she eat his fried squid with joy."JUVIA-CHAN!"

"Seriously, Lyon. You know she dating with someone and you still trying to 'get' her?"Gray sighed. He knows his friend very well. Since day he first lays his eye on Juvia, he always trying to show off in front at her until he lose his so call 'bet' during the Daimabu Embu. Gray sighed."I will not lose to a guy like you in this fight" "And what's fight about?" "LOVE!"Gray sighed again but more heavier than before. How idiot his old friend can be? He more an idiot than Natsu is.

While then, a young girl, raven black silky hair with her bass covering her right eye while her other eye is dark blue, wearing a light blue dress with white flat, also wearing a silver pendant, wearing a white socks along with blue sandal. She also wearing a dark hooded cape and also hold an apple which she already have a bite on it. On next to her is a young guy, almost same height as Gajeel is, his face was cover by wearing a hooded cape, he has a bit muscular body. He wear a dark shirt which he folder his sleeve and remain in his elbow part. He wearing a silver belt, beige pant tucked inside studded black boots. They just pass-through Gray and his 'friend' which they didn't notices them

"Hey, Kratos, we should be meeting the master and the others by now. Do you knows where they currently right now?"the young girl ask her friend as she take another bite on the apple. Kratos look at the night sky as he feel the wind."They currently separate. Like 'she' said it"he look at the young girl.

"Shouldn't we go where they current are?"She ask again.

"Try currently wondering around and it be best to separate for a while, Cynthia"Kratos remain his cool as Cynthia sighed.

"Then what should we do? For now?"She ask.

"Eating? I hungry just walking"Kratos answer."But you already eat 7 bowl now" "So?" "Fine.."

* * *

Back Natsu currently is..

Natsu is currently eating at some restaurants. He look bore. Nothing but wonder around the place and eat. He always like this when visit some city, town or village. Some time, he likes to lay down somewhere and look at the sky. As he eating his 3 dish, he hear a familiar voice as he also the door of the restaurant open.

"This place look good. We should eat something before check in the hotel"a young scarlet woman enter the restaurant

"Finally, I starving. One more thing, where have you been gone anyway, Laxus"behind her is a young blonde lady ask a muscular blonde guy with a lightning scar on his eye.

"Just having some drink with someone"Lucy couldn't dare to ask who Laxus hang out with but it must be someone he knows. They then look for a sit and they sit a table away from Natsu eating is. Natsu quiet. He don't want his 'former' guild member know he is here.

"I wonder where Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Carla and Lily are?"Lucy ask as she look the restaurant. Beautiful. That's all she can said.

"They will be fine. We meet then at the hotel soon"Erza answer in calm way as she look at the menu. Lucy just smile as Laxus look bore. Well, stuck with 2 woman is not fun after all.

As they busy ordering some food, Natsu look outside the window. He blink then smile. He look the two familiar guys who he used to fought, talking to his guild mate. He know his guildmate because they wearing the same cape as he is. Natsu then stand up and walks towards the counter and paid his food.

While he is paying, Laxus caught an eye on the certain guy wearing a dark hood cape. Laxus look at the mark behind him. A shape of crescent moon surrounding 4 circles. Laxus found him unusual.

"Something wrong?"Erza notices Laxus looks.

"That guy, does he look familiar?"Laxus point at the guy with the hood and both the girls look at him. Erza and Lucy never seem him before.

As the three fairies look at Natsu, Natsu just finish paying. He notices there someone looking at him even if he can't see. Strange. Natsu is blind but knows there someone looking at him and also know his way to the counter. He then sighed.

Then a waitress carry a tray that has a few mud just bump to Natsu. The mud that fill with water hit his clothes and he all wet. The waitress in front of him bow and apologize to him as her boss scold her.

"I'm very sorry sir. Please forgive my worker"the owner also bow as Natsu sighed.

"It's fine. I just a little wet. I can go and buy new clothes somewhere"without anything, the owner apologize again. Natsu stare. It remind him his guild member. They always apologize hundred time if they fail in some work or do something wrong.

"Natsu?"Natsu shocked as he look at Lucy, standing calling his name. Natsu stare to shiver a bit.

_'Lucy..'_

_To be continue.._

* * *

**_Finally! Please comment about this chapter and see ya on the next chapter.._**

**_Next Chapter: Notte Cercatore_**


	5. Ch 5 - L'utima Notte

**ME: Sorry for the long update. Too busy with my school thing and here is the fifth chapter. I hope this one is great. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Capitolo 5: Notte Cercatore! Parte 1  
**

**L'utima notte (The last night)**

Lucy stare at the guy cover his face with the hood and by the look of her, that guy's voice sound familiar. It's like Natsu. Her missing friend. Erza and Laxus look at the cape guy and notices he shiver a bit.

Natsu is currently in trouble. It's too early for them to meet. Not the right time. Natsu calm him self and walks toward the door."Wait!"he ignored it and continuing walk until he shut the door. Outside Natsu burn or most likely broke the door knob so that no one can get out and then act like nothing happen.

"Aniki! There you are. Aaron-nii and I have been looking for you. Let's go! Aniki promise to take me to the aquarium in this city"a young girl, purple hair with ruby eye, wearing a cute light-colour dress and red sandal. She also wearing the same cape as Natsu is. As for the guy, he did not where the cape like the girl and Natsu is but he wears a black jacket which the hood cover his dark purple hair, and his eyes is red. He also wears white shirt in it and dark jeans with black shoes.

Natsu silent as he walks away in the crowded people. The girl and her Aaron-nii follow him from behind.

A while later, the door of the restaurants break and fell down on the floor."Erza, you don't have to kick the door like that"Lucy said as Erza step outside."He's gone"Erza sigh softly as Lucy look disappoint.

"I thought I finally got to meet Natsu"Lucy said what has been in her heart."Are you sure that was Natsu?"Erza ask Lucy in curios look."It was him. The magic presence of Dragon Slayer is normally strong and only Dragon Slayer can scent but there's a problem"Laxus said as the girls heard what he is saying.

"His magic presence is a bit different and far powerful than the last time I felt like this towards Natsu"the wide their eyes. Far powerful? Natsu? You got to be kidding right?

"Either way, we should find him. He maybe still here"Erza said and they agree.

"But first pay your meal and the broken door you did"The manager of the restaurant said it as he is standing behind the three fairies.

* * *

"Aniki! Aniki! Wait for me!"the girl call Natsu and Natsu stop."Aniki! walking so fast. It hurt my leg."the girl look like she going to cry but she hold herself from crying. Natsu smile and pat her head.

"I'm sorry, Anna-chan. I didn't noticed that I walking too fast"Natsu wipe her tear."How about we go to the aquarium? I heard their there has so many colourful fish. Do you want to go their?"Natsu said and Anna smile. She look very exciting."Really?"Anna then pull Natsu's hand."Let's go! Let's go! I want to see the fishes"Anna all exciting as Natsu just smile.

"Aaron-nii. Let's go!"Anna call Aaron and he just silent and walks toward her."Do you really know the way the aquarium is?"Natsu ask Anna and she nodded. Anna hold Natsu's hand and dragged him to the Aquarium as Aaron just witness the two of them with a smile.

* * *

Lena and the two cat are currently in the park. To make this more understandable, they actually lost in the city and currently have no idea where to go. Lena sighed while the two cat just silent.

"I tire. Let's stop for a while"Lena saw a bench and immediately sit on it while the cats fly and sit next to Lena.

"Wonder where is Nat-kun is?"Lena wonder as she look at the moon. The moon look bright tonight."He properly wondering around the city or maybe company Anna to where she want to go"Happy answer. Properly guessing about what Natsu doing.

"You know, this moon, remain me of that forest"Lena remember that day. Happy and Mimi blink about what she said"Lena. You said you don't want to talk about that"Mimi reminded her. Lena smile then pat her partner head.

"I just remember not saying about it!"Lena then rub a bit rough on Mimi's head and the pink cat felt it."Lena.. that hurt"the pink cat started to cry while Lena laugh."You really are cruel, Lena" "she is"Happy and Mimi staring at her. "Why you always on his side"Lena sulked.

"Lena-nee"Lena heard a voice of a girl calling her and it is Anna, running towards her."So this where you guys are? I start to think that Lena was enjoying her sweet bun and forgot about me already"Natsu grin as Happy fly to him."Natsu, where have you gone? Lena has been dragged us for many bakery in this city have and bullying us"Happy straightly hide behind him as Lena heard and very pissed about that.

"What do you mean I bullying you! I didn't ever do anything to you, you damned blue cat"Lena yell and scare Anna and Mimi until they hide behind Natsu."Why you guy hiding behind Nat-kun?!" she ask in high tone."Because you scaring them and I happen to be a place to where people hide"Natsu said with straight answer.

"Anyway, since you guy here, let's go to the aquarium. I promise little Anna-chan I take her there. And Aaron, stop been so silent already. Is hard to know where you are if you so silent behind Lena"Lena turn around and saw Aaron. That cause her to freak out and hide behind Natsu."Like I said, I happen to be a place where people can hide"Natsu sighed.

"Aaron-kun! Stop doing that!"Lena yelled at him while he is seen to be writing something on a note book which where did he get it.

**Can help it! I can't talk or making to much noises as you can Lena-sama. **Aaron shown what he is writing with a blur expression. Everyone (except Natsu) look at Lena who is still hiding behind Natsu."Don't look at me like that!" Lena felt a bit embarrassing and pissed at the same time. Natsu have no idea what going on (since he can't see).

"Enough with this already. Let's go to the aquarium and then let's look for those 'two', understand" "Aye, sir" they all agree and act like Happy always did when he agree on something. Natsu smile and then began to walk out from the park while the others follow him from behind. They sure like to follow their boss is.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, lies a beautiful aquarium. There said it is the most beautiful and famous aquarium in the Fiore. There also some souvenirs that can give for friend. In there, Gray sighed as he is still stuck with this two complicated people that he know.

"Gray-sama look at this fish"Juvia pull Gray's hand and point at the unique fish."That's... really 'unique' fish"Gray found the fish look weird."Juvia-chan, how about this?"Lyon call Juvia and shown an other unique fishes."That far too weird" "Juvia agree"both of them found the fish even weirder than Juvia point at."You don't have to persuade her, Gray!"Lyon yelled because Juvia agree with him."I didn't"Gray sighed.

"This is really..." "...weird looking shark"Cynthia and Kratos looking at the shark where they happen to be few meter away from Gray and his friend."If Anna-chan here, she maybe like it.."Cynthia mumble."You sure miss Anna"Kratos smile. Well, he not surprised about that.

"That little girl only 12 but she as brave as her cousin is but her childish side still look cute on her"Cynthia recall about Anna.

"Cynthia-nee is talking bad about me again"Cynthia and Kratos look at their back and saw Anna, Natsu, Lena and Aaron. For the two cats, they inside a big bag which Aaron carried it and don't ask where did he got the bag. They inside because it is forbid for animal to enter in the aquarium."Cynthia-nee, so mean. I don't want to be with you"Anna sulk as she went behind Natsu.

"Anna-chan, you sure like hide behind Nat-kun"Lena tease as she pat Anna's head."Aniki, Lena-nee mean to me!" "I didn't do anything"Lena laugh. Then everyone laugh except Natsu who is smiling and Aaron who is mute all the time but smile.

"Oh, master, since when you wear this jacket? It's look good on you"Cynthia notices her master didn't where his normal cape but wears a black jacket with red furry collar and wrist which the hood cover his face and also wearing a sunglasses. Properly to hide his bandage eye. Cynthia also notices that Lena d

"Oh this, actually, Aaron and Lena somehow 'stole' it from certain store"Natsu said. Both Cynthia and Kratos look at Aaron and Lena."Don't ask where or why"Lena smile but her tone sound like a bit rough.

"On to the next one!"Anna pull Natsu's hand and dragged him to the next station where more unique fish is. Oh, the aquarium happen to have more than 1 station in it. Natsu smile at her while the others follow them from behind.

On the other view, Gray look at the group of people that making to much noise. Gray notices something about the guy wearing a black jacket with red furry collar who is been drag by the girl. He felt like he knows who that guy somewhere but where. Where did he met him and more importantly where did he heard his voice from? One thing he sure, he got this feeling like he always have with that idiot, Natsu.

* * *

On the rooftop of the clock tower, a guy, dark hair, wearing all black. His bang cover his right eye which is burn by someone. The back of his is the mark of the most wanted and part of Negro Alliance, Phantom Rose. The guild that destroyed 25 guild in five or four years. The guy grin as he sniff the air.

"I have been wait for this day to come. The alliance that once defected Oracion Seis. Once more, the man who did this to me is also here. I will enjoy his death!"he then laugh like insane guy.

"Hel, enough of you laughing already"Then a woman appear behind him. Blonde haired, blue eyes, wearing a black skinny jacket, light colour bikini, long skinny pant and long, high-heel boot. She also wearing a cowboy hat. She look bore as she look at the guy name Hel.

"You sure know how destroy my mood, woman"Hel glance at the blonde woman while she ignored it."At least, I don't have to heard you stupid laugh"She grin as Hel glance even more at her.

"The leader have made a decision, there is a celestial wizard among them. 'She' want us to capture 'her' "the blonde woman stand next to Hel."Her? So the celestial is a woman. I think you alone can handle it"He smirk.

"But I thought that 'guy' already useful"Hel recalled a guy that they captured."He is but, the more we force him even blackmailing him, he still play useless"She look a bit pissed when she recall about him while Hel grin.

"So the leader thought to use the 'brain' of the celestial"Hel grin."That I don't know. All I know she order us to capture a celestial wizard as the rest, you know what she meant"she sighed as Hel grin even more.

"I looking forward about her plans. At least I got a change to kill someone"he said then disappear. The blonde woman look at the city.

"You want to kill that man while the leader want him to join her"She narrow her eyes."Hel, can you really kill a monster that lead a group of powerful yet scariest monster in this kingdom. I wouldn't. Except for 'them' that is" the blonde mumble to herself before disappear.

While then, a guy, light blonde hair, has an eye patch on his right eyes, his outfit is like a grim reaper only he don't hold a scythe. He grin."The little lady sure knows to place us in this war"He mumble

"_The Rafflesia War that is.."_

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

**_Me: I very sorry for the long time to updated this because I want to make this more interesting (I think) but thank you for reading it. Next chapter will be the begin of the arc that I create. This one is just introduction.  
_**

**_One more thing, if you guy was kindly enough, can you guy suggest me some villain or member of Phantom rose. Is just that, I don't know to create a prefect bad ass villain and you also can suggest your oc to put in Natsu's guild if you want to. Just PM me_**

**_Most of all, thanks for reading this chapter and hope to see you guy on the next chapter. Please Review. I want to know what you guy think about this chapter. Thank you_**

**_Next Arc : La guerra Rafflesia (the Rafflesia war)_**


	6. Ch 6 - Phantom Identita

**ME: This is the sixth chapter and the begin of the random arc that I made! Thank you for reading my fanfic and please review this chapter.  
**

**Thank for review and enjoy the 6th chapter.**

* * *

Capitolo 6: Identita dei criminali (Identity of Criminal)

After the enjoyment in the Aquana City, Natsu and his team stay over a night in the forest. This because they don't want to bump any wizards from 'legal' guild and they also don't want their names to be known by any people. However, that's not mean they can't making friend toward any one.

In the forest, Natsu lying on the open field where only grass is being blow by the wind and the sky is wider. His head is looking up while feeling the wind flow his face. He then scent a person and he knows who this is.

"What is it this time, Kratos?"He said while Kratos appear and he look unhappy.

"You maybe don't like this master..."Kratos use lower tone cause Natsu to be curios.

"It's about Ron.. _they took him..."_

* * *

On the next morning...

"What do you mean 'he' is here?!"Gray slam his hand on the table. He really can't believes what his team are saying. Gajeel silent while Juvia, Wendy, Lily and Carla. They currently in the hotel lobby

"Are you sure it really Natsu?"Carla ask Lucy who is kept looking down."I'm not sure but I know his voice and when I call him, somehow, he look a bit shocked"Lucy recall what she remember."I also notices he is shiver when Lucy call him and he also busy fix his hood like he is trying to hide his face"Erza add.

"Sound to me that he is trying to hiding himself. What for?"Gajeel sigh heavily. Everyone just silent.

"We talk about this later. Right now, we should join the other guild to take down the dark guild"Erza stand up and on her way to leaves the hotel. As her team, they just follow her from the back.

On the corner of the lobby which is an alley, a young guy with dark brown and messy hair, light brown eyes, hearing a white with a hood to hide his face, he also wearing a light colour pant and dark shoes. He lies his back on the wall and sigh softly.

"Why you always right, Aria?"he close his eyes slowly and then open his eye. He saw a woman, wearing a dark bikini with a black coat to cover most of her body. she also wearing knee-length dark red with nice black boots.

"Don't underestimate a fortune teller like me, Rio"she grin as she look at her brother glaring at her."What now? Should we go back to the boss or..."Rio look at his sister when he heard his sister sighed all the sudden.

"It's look like, 'those' monkeys really want to challenging the boss limit huh"Aria grin a bit that cause Ron curious.

"I tell you on the way to where master is. Come on lets continue our work"Aria starting to walk towards the entrance of the hotel."Our work already done right?"Ron look a bit confused as he trying to caught up with his sister.

"Who said we finish? We still have a lot a work to do..."

* * *

Erza and her team, just arrived at where the meeting should take place. A hall. I think. It's located in the forest and near the Aquana City but still far away from Rafflesia City. Erza push the door and the pegasus guy greed them.

"Welcome"The trimans greed as Ichiya and Nichiya ran and want to hug Erza but they end up been kick by Erza.

"It's been a while since the Grand magic Games"Gray greed them back. Then a group of wizard from Lamia Scale appear and they are, Lyon, Chelia, Sherry, Jura and a new face that Lucy never met before.

"Juvia-chan!"Lyon straightly when toward Juvia and kiss her hand. This cause Gray to be very annoying.

"Wendy! Carla! Good to see you two again"Chelia run toward then while putting hand up in the air.

"Chelia! So nice to see you again!" "Good to see you again"Wendy greed her and hugged her while Carla just smile at them.

"It's been awhile Makarov's..." "Didn't I told you not to use 'that' again" Laxus glare at Jura as Jura smile."Pardon. Laxus-dono"Laxus then grin and shake Jura's hand.

"Um.. Hello.."Lucy turn and saw a young woman, about 17 years old, has a beautiful light pink hair which her hair reach her waist and her bass keep cover her eyes. She has a beautiful blue eyes. She wearing a with sleeveless shirt and silver waistcoat and long glove. She also wearing a cute flower pattern, red mini skirt with long socks and a red sandal.

"Um..."the girl look shy and her face already red."Oh Ange. Stop with your shy already. You a wizard now and it's about time you making friend with other wizard"Sherry appear and scold her.

"Sorry but who is this girl?"Lucy look a bit confused about this. The girl take a deep breath then exhaled it."M-my name is-is... An-Ange-la.."She introduce her step in shy and shiver way. Lucy just smile.

Then the forth team arrived and it is the Sabertooth. The wizards that join in this mission are Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, Lector and Frosch, and finally a young woman which is not Minerva. She wearing a strapless dress which exposed both of her leg. She also wearing a black glove and long furry scarf around her neck. She has a long black hand which being ties in the end of her hair. Her expression look bored.

"I guess everyone is here then"Hibiki observes."I never thought I will end up working someone from the Sabertooth" Gray grin as he look at the Sabertooth's wizard."This going to be interesting"Rufus smirk a bit.

"We should start by introduce some of the guild that we up against"Hibiki use his magic and shown a several snapshots."This are the picture of the Phantom Rose. We believe the master or the leader of this dark guild is a female. However, we investigate all the scene that they cause and there no sign that their master is involves" Hibiki explain as the others listening.

"If their master most likely never appear in the scene where they did, how do you guy know their master is a female?"Rogue give an good question."To be directly honest. Even we not sure if their master is a male or female. We got this information from someone that said a friend of Fairy Tail"Ren said and cause the member of Fairy Tail widen their eye. A friend of Fairy Tail? Who?

"A friend of Fairy Tail?"Wendy look a bit surprised."Who is this someone?"Erza now ask them."Well, I not even sure who he is. He just appear from the dark and gave some information about Phantom Rose"Hibiki said and they still curious.

"He? A guy?"Carla recalled."Who ever he was, he must be kind enough to help us in this mission"Gajeel sigh."Or up to something"the saber woman said in serious tone even if her expression look very bored. Almost everyone look at her."Neither way, thanks to this information, we able to trace and find out more about Phantom Rose. She should start with this then" Hibiki enlarge the picture and shown a guy.

The picture shown a guy wearing all black. His hair is long about his shoulder which he tied up, has a dark eyes and an weird earring on his ear. He look a bit pale and his bang cover seems to be covering most of his right eyes.

"This guy name Hel if I recalled. His magic is shadow and darkness magic. This guy seems to have an '_insanity'_ about something" Ren explain."If Shadow then Rogue can do that" Sting smirk as he look at Rogue with look like he agree.

"Moving on"Hibiki switch to the next picture and shown a girl, dark pink hair, green eyes. She wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with a bit star pattern on her lower shirt and long glove. She wearing a dark red short skirt with long sock and dark sandal. Her hair is tied in to a pony-tail and in the picture, she look like she smile with a innocent face as she look like she holding a weird bunny toll while behind her shown a smoke with a bit of orange. Her looks really look like punk.

"This girl is Flade and her magic is Fire and Puppet Magic. She can burn everyone in just one instincts and don't been fooled by her innocent face"Eve warned while everyone look at the picture. How can this girl become as cruel as what Eve said?"Puppet magic, huh? Juvia never heard of it"Juvia said in a bit of worry tone.

"Puppet Magic if I recall is like Doll Play magic only this magic can control people or monster movement. I sure she evenly as you are, Ange-chan"Sherry smirk at her as she panic."What are you saying? I can't fight her. I just... I just.."Then eyes tear coming from her eyes cause Sherry to be a bit panic."I only joking. I don't know you that sensitive"Sherry trying to calm her down as Chelia grin.

"Ange-san is a bit shy and this is her first time joining us. I still don't understand why she want to join"Chelia look at Ange while Wendy recall her first time join in this alliance.'_Back then, I was like her. Sure is a bit scary but Soon you will be used to this.' _Wendy smile as Carla understand her.

"Next we have... This guy"Hibiki switch and all blink. This is not guy. More to said, this even not human. It is a cat. Like Carla and Lily. Only it fur color is light green and wearing a glasses."Hey, this is cat not a guy"Lyon sigh. "My apologize. This here is name Junior. I believes he is the brain of all the plan that they did"Hibiki said and Lily look at him.

"If a cat better left to you then Panther Lily"Gajeel grin as Lily grin back at him. Seems like he agreed with this.

"Now this time we have... him!"Hibiki shown the next picture and shown a picture of a muscular, large and tall guy. He has a dark brown hair with dark eyes. His upper clothing remain exposed as for his arm, there a chain and under the chain, there's a bandage. There also a black tattoo, on his chest. On his lower part, he wearing a light pant with large, fur-rimmed cloth around his waist by a simple black belt which there a shape of a skull in the center. He also wearing a dark shoes.

"Isn't he..."Laxus didn't finish his line as look at the pic with a serious face."One of the criminals that broke out from prison, a year ago" Orga continue Laxus's line as he felt uneasy about this guy."One of Fiore's most wanted, the Earth God Slayer who almost kill a thousand of life, Smash"Jura add as he softly feel the tension around him. "Such a horrible man"Rufus look serious while the saber lady silent

Lucy start to feel a bit scare, Wendy and Chelia hold their hands together, Juvia hugging Gray's arm (and Lyon dislike it), The saber lady stare at the pic, Laxus and Jura just silent, Sting and Rogue look at their cats.

"Man~ what a terrifying man~"Sudden Ichiya appear after all the silent. Where did he go just now?"Master? Where have you gone?"Eve ask him in a bit of worry tone."Erza, my sweetie, kick us out of our place and we were lost in the forest when a young lady with a blue and pink cats help us get here, Man~"Ichiya use his 'charm' and weird move again."That blue cat look like Happy-kun for some reason but he immediately hide in the young lady's beg pack, Man~"Nichiya follow Ichiya's movement.

"Blue cat?"Carla recalled."Like Happy?"Lily follow."Where is that young lady you were saying?"Lucy ask him because she curious about their words."The sweet perfume girl disappear before we get to said something, Man~"Ichiya answer."The beautiful angel was a very nice lady however, she also has a weird way saying about wizard, Man~"Nichiya add.

"Does the young lady has a long blue hair and beautiful blue eyes? What her name?"Now Wendy ask them."Man~, she has an eye that flow in the ocean sea, Man~" "Her beauty is like a rare pearl and her voice is like a singing mermaid. Her name is as beautiful as she is, Selena-chan~"the two Ichiya looks like they fall in love with the young lady which they met.

"I thought so it's that mad woman"Carla sighed as Wendy smile."Selena?"Rogue shock a bit."Do you know her, Rogue?"Fro ask him."No but I sure I heard her name before but can't remember.."Rogue shook his head before saying to Fro."We should continue our criminal's identity. About the young lady, let's talk after we finish our work" Erza said like a caliber leader will said.

Hibiki nod about Erza's word and change to next picture. This time, twin, identical twin, male and female. They look very close. The girl has dark blue, long and a bit curly on the end of her hair while the boy has messy dark blue hair. They both have has beautiful blue eyes. Their outfit where about the same however, the girl outfit look like a dress. They both wearing black glove. But their expression were a bit different. The girl has a expression of happy and cheerful girl while the boy has a expression of serious and annoying about something.

"The twin, Yin and Yang. The girl name Yin as the boy name Yang. Both use different magic which I don't have an info about their magic. However, we believes this two will not be easy to take down"Hibiki said in serious tone.

"Twin, huh. I think Juvia and I can do that. Don't you agree, Juvia?"Gray look at Juvia and smile. Juvia is all girly over Gray again. "If Juvia go, I will go else well"Lyon look pissed. Meanwhile, Chelia look a bit up sad.

"Next is this woman"the next one shown a woman, has a golden blonde hair with blue eyes, wearing a with bikini with furry collar and sleeveless jacket. She also wearing a jeans shorts with long skinny sock with brown cowboy's boots. She also wearing a cowboy hat and has a wristband on her wrist. She look like she is holding a twin gun (two same types of gun) on both of her hand.

"We don't get an info about her name but her main weapon is gun and she also can use a re-quip magic like Erza. She often in high or further distance from her target. Be careful when encounter her"Hibiki warned and Erza grin when hearing the info.

"Re-quip, hah. I never once got a chance to go up against a mage that her main weapon is a gun. Then I will go against her"Erza grin even bigger.

"Now we only left three more"Eve look at the screen and only remain three picture left."This three, I believes they are the most strongest but their info didn't say much about them"Hibiki shown the last three picture in just one go.

The three picture makes almost all blinked. The first one is a guy, has a dark hair, red eye, wearing a black skinny which can shown his muscles and sleeveless clothing with bandages both of his arm and also they wearing a glove. His lower part, he wearing blue pant with military boots. He face and body seems to have blood on him.

The next one is a picture of a man. He hair is white while his eye is silver. His upper cloths look like a racing outfit while his lower part look like only wearing black pant and dark boots with white string.

The last one make everyone blinked. Why the hell you put the picture a question mark? What's that even meant?

"Sorry about the last one, we didn't get the image about the last one. But we surely that the last one is the most strongest and the info didn't said anything about this"Eve apologize.

"But the info did said, something odd about this one"Eve look a bit sweat and take a deep breath." It's said 'Don't worry about the question mark picture because 'he/she' normally sleeping all day and lazy around the place'." everyone blinked. What just the info just said?

"What did who the hell the guy meant?!" "That sound like Lena-san for some reason" "It sound like he didn't worry a thing" "But that also meant he knew who the last picture is"Everyone silent and look at the Saber lady.

"I been wonder to my self for a while now. How does he got all this info if the enemies are dangerous dark wizard? Don't you feel odd, some strange give this info to a group of wizard that about to go up against the one of the most dangerous wizard. Normal people usually already died if an info like this leak. So tell me one thing..."She grin as she narrow her eyes towards someone. Her way of talking is like she is talking to someone but who?

"What actually my dear leader really up to, Brother?"Everyone shock. They look where she is looking and saw a guy, laying his back on the wall as he cross his arm on his chest. His face was cover by the hood he is wearing

"Miss me, Nero-nii?"

"Such a troublesome you are, Bianca"

* * *

**Finally! After past one month I finally finish this! I have to remade 10 times just to make this interesting and I am serious. Next chapter is the begin of attack! Which will attack first? The new light team or the Phantom Rose.. Or maybe Natsu's guild is the one who attack? Who knows... **

**Thank you for ready and please comment my fic.**

**See ya on next chapter!**

**Next chapter : Situazione Complecata (Complicated situation..)**


End file.
